


What To Gift A Dreamer

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Adam wonders what to get Ronan for Christmas





	What To Gift A Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Steffi. I have never written these two before so i hope I didn't fail completely.

Christmas was approaching and Adam had a problem. In fact, it wasn’t all that long until Christmas now, and time was kind of running out on him to solve it. Because much as he was looking forward to Christmas this year he still had no idea what to give Ronan. What presents did you give a dreamer? Anything he wanted Ronan could dream up and make reality.  
Gansey seemed completely unconcerned about it when Adam talked to him. “You’ll think of something,” he said, and Adam really wished it was that easy. He really, really did.

In the end it turned out that he shouldn’t have worried. Because Ronan was completely unconcerned with the fact that Adam could not find a present for him.  
“You’re really dumb if you think that I care about that,” he said when Adam admitted to it on Christmas Day. “It’s just a present, Parrish. Lots of chances to think of something in the future.”  
Adam could only smile and duck his head.


End file.
